Play it Off Harry
by QueenOfFF123
Summary: Harry has had it with his life and the way it's all going. The Tri-Wizard was what really made him decide he'd had enough of being everyone's golden chess piece, now it was his turn to be reckless in a fun way. Join Harry as he enters his 5th year and begins to wreak havoc in Hogwarts ancient halls.
1. Getting Your Bearings

Okay, here I am lovelies~! I own nothing though I totally wish I did! Like how awesome would that be? To buy the rights off Hary Potter and all J.K.'s char's?! Man I'd be fucking rich! I wish but sadly I am on my bed listening to music in my average suburban home writing this fanfiction.

Harry wished he was 17, he wished he could just apparate to Hogwarts where he felt wanted and safe. He was only 15 and that was not okay, he REALLY wanted to be 17. Which he needed to be to truly escape his world, and 17 was a very long way away. That annoyed Harry, why couldn't he just have a normal life? No phyco dark lord after his head and world? Why the hell wasn't he allowed to have parents, uncles of normality or hell, even some relatives that actually loved hm? Why was that so much to ask for?

Harry had been kicked from his relatives house two hours into the summer. Harry wouldn't have cared had he had his money, a place to stay and or yeah, no one was trying to fucking kill him. He'd been pulling his trunk, Hedwig's cage was in his dorm at school and the bird was with Ron.

Harry was also not very happy with his mates at that moment either. After his display during the tournament Harry had lost his trust in the red-head. Harry had gotten to muggle London by now and he looked around. There were people everywhere and Harry was not grateful. Any number of these people could be a Death Eater waiting to pounce on him. Pounce on him, Harry snorted with laughter, a gyrffindor metaphor. Still laughing silently to himself now, he hadn't realized he was now standing in front of an alley backdoor.

He could hear blasting music behind. Harry tapped his chin, should he go now or try and contact his friends somehow. He guessed Hermione was at home with her parents but then again he didn't remember her number. Sighing he looked around, pulled out his wand, hid it and looked through his trunk. He listend to the music and concluded that it was rock and basically American musical establishment. He had never met an American truthfully but he had yet to hear anything good about them. He looked into his trunk, there was a pair of black skinny jeans that Dean had thrown at him. Next he found an acid green, purple blood dripping looking font band t-shirt that was very low cut in his opinion. He looked at his trainers and frowned. The blasted shoes would ruin his entire outfit! Harry looked around and then looked around, hanging from a pole that didn't look too hard to climb hung a pair of converse. Bright red too, Harry pumped his fist at his luck!

"This night just may be the best one yet!" Harry said to no one in particular, though a cat did peer at him for a few minutes more. But then the cat left with a shake of its head. Harry thought about going after it for a few moments then shrugged it off. Felines were allied with the magical for centuries so he brushed it off. He heard giggling and not so subtle moaning. He hid behind a dumpster and watched as a couple were going at it. He felt his face heat up but then he smiled. The man dropped the rather expensive and stylish fedora in his rush, the girl pulled off his suit jacket and both fell to the floor. The man seemed to be having trouble with the girls pants and took off a studded rainbow belt. He hoped they would forget the items, at this point Harry had no morals. The couple disappeared into a building door and Harry swooped in and took the dropped items. He looped the belt through the pants that were bigger than him in the waist and put on the man's clothing. He saw an old mirror and grinned. There wasn't way anyone would know who he was at this point. Harry thought about how he wished everything was fitted to him better and then looked down to see his jeans were as tight as they were supposed to be. Harry was a roll and he didn't want it to stop. He stashed his belongings underneath a dumpster and giggled. Harry suddenly felt magic, he looked around but then realized it wasn't a particular persons but rather MANY. He felt drawn to it and began to follow the golden thread of what he swore was pixie dust. Harry opened a large painted door and couldn't help but gasp.

Music blasted from all directions and the magic swirled in the air. He saw people younger than him as well as older. He smiled and stepped through the doorway. Harry grinned from ear to ear as he felt all of his troubles drop from him, he inhaled deeply and his ears registered the pounding music all around him. Harry had heard many of the songs playing and then there were ones he'd never heard. A song came on that he was pretty sure was what the muggles called, "Rap." Harry found that he liked this music, a lot. He approached a barstool and sat on it. The bartender was a tall, blonde, blue eyed, busty woman who smiled widely at him.

"Hey there, I see that your new." She said smiling still.

"How'd you know?" Harry asked propping his face on his hand smiling.

"Well it wasn't your looks, because you've got that part covered my boy. It was the aura about you. I saw you step through the back door, newbies always find us any accident but love the club from the start. I sense powerful magic but your only what, 15?" She looked him up and down and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, well 15 month's end actually. " Harry corrected her with a smile. He didn't know what was making him drop all his shields and precautions around this woman but he really liked it.

"It's a common feeling dear, the people who find us are people who don't want to be alone. Some are looking to get piss-ass-drunk, others are here to make new friends or meet old ones." She said looking at him. She poured a few older people drinks and passed it him.

"So, you can my mind~?" Harry set out the bait and waited for her to take it. He needed to know if he had to try and gaurd his thoughts from her.

"Nah, it was written all over your face." She giggled then mimicked his position on a stool behind the bar. "What's your name?"

"Zaaron Harrison. " Harry said automatically. He smiled at her with bright eyes, Harry was happy he'd pulled a name out of thin air that was so creative.

"Zaaron? That's brilliant! Your parents were some cool people huh?" she asked casually.

"Wouldn't know." Harry admitted truthfully. He didn't have many stories to go by anyway.

"Orphan huh? That stinks Zaaron! You look a little young to be on the streets."

"Yeah, but I live with some of my muggle family. My Aunt, uncle and my cousin." Harry shuddered and felt his spirits darken.

The woman felt the chill from the kids magic and decided to cheer him up, "Well muggles are morons in that way too. Sure they're pretty well off by all those inventions but ugh, housework by hand? I just charm my brooms and dustpans to do it for me! No way am I chipping my nails!" She said smiling at him.

Harry's mood brightened and the whole club felt it, people looked around wondering where the powerful magic was coming from. "So what's your name anyways?" Harry chirped curiously.

"Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Liz! You can call me Liz too if you want! So, how about a butterbeer?" She offered standing up.

Harry sighed, "i would but I haven't a coin in my pocket. I have yet to get to diagon alley." Harry admitted.

Liz smiled and placed a warm one in front of him anyways, "On the house, first timers get a freebie. "

"Thanks Liz!" Harry said gleefully. his happy mood was sending his magic around the club fore it had no idea what to do with itself. The whole population of the club and the passerby's of the club felt a jolt of happiness go through them. Harry downed the butterbeer, he hadn't noticed his thirst. Liz giggled and Harry laughed as well.

"You should go and dance a little. We're "All-American" Tonight apparently." She put air quotes when she said All American. Harry smiled and made his way to the dance floor. It was spacious, the tiles were bright and colorful. Harry lost himself in the music as he danced. He looked up and saw he had people dancing with him. They were a troupe without knowing each other. harry smiled at them and they tipped their own fedora's at him. Harry beamed at anyone who caught his eye. he winked at girls and he felt he belonged here. After quite a while Harry retired to the bar. People asked his name and Harry received all kinds of numbers and a few even bought him drinks. Liz looked at him and grinned, a smile he returned.

So Harry sat down and sipped his drink, not knowing of the events that would unfold later that night.

R&R B/c maybe this fanfiction has a chance maybe?


	2. No Love Lost

WASSUP Y'ALL. I AM BACK AND I AM STILL FABULOUS. Okay I am back and this chapter is from the Order's point of view. Excitement is in store.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I own nothing,

So you cannot sue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Number 12

The entire order was in a frenzy, the wards around Privet Drive had shattered. Dumbledore was in an all out frezy, he didn't understand how it had happened. The Durseleys said that they told Harry that they were going to see Vernon's sister and had told him to stay in the house. Dumbledore had asked why and Petunia had said, "Because they don't get along." it was short and semed well-rehearsed. Petunia explained how the boy had thrown a fit and broken her favourite vase. Then harry had apparently stormed out angrily and had taken everything with him. Dumbledore had thanked them then left. He'd poked into their minds and seen the truth. The story was true all up until the first fib. Harry had told them he wished to stay behind and then been egged on by his uncle and aunt's insults. Mostly about his parents and godfathers. Dumbledore was disapointed in the Dursley's, had they no shred of respect or at least sense? To egg on a powerful wizrad known to have a dangerous and short temper was like walking up to a Horntail and hugging it. He sighed and then apparated to the headquarters where questions were fired one after another. He held up and hand and sat at the long table. The tables occupants all silenced as they sat down.

"Harry was thrown out of the Dursley's after a moment of accidental magic. Vernon and Petunia were egging him on. Insulting everyone he knew and we all know how stupid that is. To egg on harry was very foolish of them, even more so to throw him out. What makes me angered is they had the nerve to LIE. " Albus's tone was dark and unhappy. The Order flinched and then kept their eyes on him. "I will send teams of two to search for him. Check the Knight bus, check the leaky cauldren, Diagon Alley and muggle london. This is crucial." Albus began paring the members together. Tonks and Moody, Kingsley and McGonagall, Remus and Sirius. Normally Albus would have stunned Sirius because of how dangerous it was for Sirius to be in the public but this time he let Black in on the search. Albus went back to Privet Drive to question Figg to see if she could aid them in any way she might be able to.

~~~~~~~Remus and Sirius

"When I get my hands on those blasted muggle I'll..well I have to think of some things first though." Sirius ranted as they glamoured themselves invisible to the muggles.

"Sirius keep it down, plus we have more important things to do! Now I suggest we get away from the crowds. Harry hates crowds, let's start in some alleys. " Remus said pulling Sirius into a long alleyway.

"I'll sniff for his scent and you help too wolfy~" Sirius couldn't tell who he was trying to cheer up. Himself or Remus. He heard Remus chuckled and then he transformed into Padfoot. The scent was faint but he could follow it. He barked and kept his ears alert for any noises. Remus followed after him, the scent was getting stronger but then it was Remus who stopped him. They saw people emerging from a red door , the two crouched down. Sirius smelt Harry, and loads of him. He sniffed and pawed under the dumpster in which the objects were hiding. Remus heard pawing and whining and was about to reprimend Padfoot when he saw that something was under there. Remus felt a handle and slid the trunk from the dumpster underside. The initials "HP" written in gold and red was on the top. Sirius transformed human again and looked at Remus with worry and curiousity.

"Why would he hide this or who?" He hissed quietly. The people didn't pass them by, in fact popping noises were costantly heard and portkeys were made. Then Remus heard his cubs voice, he sounded happy tinged with sorrow. They two men still hid and listened to the female voice talk to Harry. They peered around and saw that the girl was very pretty but she was much older by 10 years.

"Thanks Liz."

"No problem Zaaron, will you be back here tomorrow?" She asked.

"I dunno Liz, honestly I think I may not be in muggle London again for awhile. I really am glad you were here tonight, you really helped me get my bearings together. See you when I can Liz!" Harry said smiling at her and blushed deep red when she kissed his forehead.

"I'll see you later Zaaron~! By the way, you really should join a dance troup or a band. Well the password for you will always be "starsruck." She left with a wave. She went into the building and locks were heard and Harry let out a long yawn. He looked around and started walking towards his trunk. Then he felt icy cold sadness drape over him. Two dementors, floating above him, getting closer, Harry grabbed his wand. They were now close enough to start sucking his happpiness, no, he wouldn't allow it!

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Prongs sprung forward and attacked the dementors, pawing the ground angrily as they flee'd. It walks backed to harry and bowed. Harry bowed back and then the stag leapt back into Harry's wand tip. Harry lowered his wand relieved and then he was filled with panic. Ministry officials should be swooping in by now. Harry was sure he was going to rot in Azkaban for real this time. Then an owl dropped a letter into his hands. The big red "M" wax stamp on it. Harry popped the wax off and the letter was a howler but more calm fore it wasn't yelling at him at all.

_" , we have recieved intelligence that at 1:10 a.m you performed the patronus charm in the prescence of muggles. You are hereby expelled from Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry. Hoping you are well, Mathilda Hopkirk." _Harry fell to his knees, now he really was homeless. He pulled his knee's to his chest and watched as the howler ripped itself apart.

Remus and Sirius' mouths were wide open as they were frozen in place by the dementors prescence. they watched them descend towards Harry. They watched as Harry got "Hell-freakin-no" look on his face and they gasped as the stag burst forward. Their eyes filled with tears as they watched the stag charge angrily like a father or protector would. The fierceness of the attack reminded them of Lily's temper and James' fierce loyalty to protect those dear to them. They were standing to reveal themselves as the howler descended and expelled Harry. Remus's ears picked up the noise that sounded like a chocked back sob, they two watched Harry fall to his knee's and curl up like the fetal position.

"HARRY!" Sirius cried and ran and hugged his Godson. Sirius felt him stiffen. He also felt a wand tip tp his heart and he heard Harry let out a growl.

" .You." It was more of a command that was not optional.

"It me, Sirius, your godfather. And Mooney, y'know, me and Remus!" Sirius said moving harry so that they could see them both.

"Prove it to me." He looked at Remus, "How do you close the Marauders map?"

"Mischief managed." Remus stated looking straight into Harry's angered eyes. Harry nodded and now poked Sirius harder with the wand.

"Sirius Black escaped on a what. " Harry asked praying this was really his godfather. Harry really just wanted to be held at the moment and he was praying he didn't have to defend himself more.

"A hippogriff named Buckbeak." Sirius said and he felt Harry pull him towards him. Sirius clung to his cub and looked at Mooney with a pleading look. "Harry, where have you been? You smell like acohol, sweat and chick perfumes." Sirius asked trying to crack a weak joke.

"I don't wanna be here anymore, take me somewhere and I'll tell you..." Harry said meakly. He really just wanted to curl up on his side and sleep.

"Okay cub, we'll go to my home and it'll just be you, me, and Mooney. Okay?" Sirius offered up.

"Okay..." Harry agreed and tightened his hold on Sirius and extended a hand to Remus.

Remus smiled a little and took it. They appeared before buildings and an empty lot, Harry looked confused. "Read this Harry." Remus held out a piece of paper. Harry held it close to his face and then looked up and saw the building number 12 before him.

"I'll send everyone a patronus that it's alright and to come back. But to back off until Harry wants to talk." Remus said as he cast a patronus that split into muiltiple ones that were sent off. Sirius carried Harry into the house, Sirius ascended the stairs to his room and Harry was llulled to sleep by Sirius whispering words of comort to him. The house was clearly awake fore he could hear voices muffled behind doors. The twins opened their doors and spotted them, they walked up to Harry and he saw their eyes show sadness.

Sirius whispered, "He's alright, just really tired. he's alright guys, tell everyone else that too okay? Oh and tell everyone to kindly leave Harry alone until he wants to talk okat? Especially your mother and Albus." The twins saluted them, he saw Fred's gaze held longer than George's and blushed when George nudged him. Sirius opened his door and put better clothing on harry, he set Harry's things on a dresser and trunk by the door. he knew Mooney would join them. Or he knew Sirius would throw a fit in the morning. Sirius transfigured Harry's clothes into something more comfortable and then placed him under the expanded bed. He crawled under the covers with Harry and he felt Harry move so that he was curled up against Sirius's chest. Sirius smiled and hugged harry closer.

Three hours later the bedsprings creaked and Sirius cracked an eye open and saw Remus leaned over the two of them.

"Get in here Moony..." Sirius whsipered.

"But..Harry is..." Remus's protests were cut off by a stern glance from Sirius. "Alright..."

"Good, Harry would prefer us both in here than just me." Sirius whispered as Remus slid in on Harry's other side. Harry smiled in his sleep and cuddled closer to Remus as well now. Remus smiled happily and the three were off into dreams.

~~~ HAHAHA, TIME SKIP BITCHES.

Harry swore when he woke up as a pair of twins landed on him.

"BLOODY FREAKING HELL!" He cried as he was crushed below the twins. "GEORGE! FRED! Guys I was sleeping!" Harry cried angrily at them. He rubbed his ribs and then he gave up on glaring at them. The twins looked at him with puppy faces.

"Alright alright, I forgive you guys. Now where the hell am I?" Harry asked with a small smile as he looked around.

"The Order"

"Of the"

"Pheonix headquarters." They finished together.

"What the hell is that?" Harry asked tilting his head. The twins opened their mouths to explain but two voices from the doorway cut them off.

"Ah ah ah boys, that's not your story to tell." Remus and Sirius's voices said looking at them.

Harry peered around the twins and leapt up happily, "SISIUS! REMUS!" He threw himself at them with a wide grin. The two men hugged Harry and thren lost their balance. "Hi guys! What are you guys doing here? Whoa this is a big hallway." Harry rambled. The two below him laughed and groaned.

"Harry, mind getting off us?" Remus asked sounding out of breath.

"Yeah kiddo, your crushing me." Sirius added which all three knew a was a lie. Harry was so thin he weighed practically nothing. But Harry laughed and got up anyways. He then peered around and looked at himself in a passing mirror. He whirled around as the four peered at him.

"Where are my clothes? And where are my glasses and seriously, I'm starved!" Harry clamped his hand over his mouth and then looked at the twins accusingly.

George grinned, "Its a new product Harry, makes the victim voice their thoughts and fess' up to any questions asked. It's kinda like veritserum but totally legal to uzse on anyone of any age." Fred was giggling as Remus let out a badly concealed chuckle.

"I thought I told you guys that I'd only be a volunteer guinea pig! I said i'd only help you two if you asked me first! UGH. I want a shower! My head feels fuzzy and where the HELL are my clothes?!" Harry finished panting.

"Side-affects may.."

"Include mild-ranting..."

"And bi-polar behaviour." the twins wrote this all down in a black notebook.

"Showers in the room you just came from Harry and your clothing is what your wearing. Sirius fix it and then have the clothing cleaned." Remus said with a sigh. They were all in for one hell of a three hours. Sirius smiled and fixed Harry's clothing back to their orginal state and Harry sighed in relief. Fred looked at Harry in his previous attire and had to hide behind George's shoulder to hide the blush growing on his face. Harry walked back into the room with a small smile and he stripped his clothing.

"Dobby!" Harry said into the thin air as he looked down to see Dobby. Harry chuckled at his latest editions to his attire. "Nice hats Dobby~!"

"What can Dobby help master harry with?" Dobby asked.

"Would you mind cleaning these and disinfecting them please? I really need em'." Harry said as he held out the pile of clothes witht he shoes. Dobby nodded and smiled before leaving with his customary "POP." Harry chuckled at the elves atics. Harry opened the bathroom door and inhaled the smell of soap and cologne. It wasn't an unpleasent smell so Harry found he kinda liked it. He stepped into the shower having already sent his laundry with Dobby. The water was warm and Harry relaxed his muscles and satrted planning his next moves.

The Order was around the table as they looked at Remus and Sirius expectantly. Molly has served breakfast to the kids in a seperate dining room so they could discuss last nights events in private. Fred and George of course stayed with the Order seeing as they were both 17 now.

"So, remus and Sirius, care to tell us what happened? The ministry has planned a hearing three days for Harry to attend. We need eye-witnesses to help prove Harry cannot be expelled." Albus said looking at them with that creepy twinkle.

"Well-" Remus began but was cut off by shouts of surprise from the kids dining room. The adults ran to inspect the situation.

"GUYS. CALM THE FUCK DOWN. " Harry yelled at them, the room was stunned. Not only from Harry's attitude but from his attire. "Now, one question at a time please! Oh my god is that bacon! Ron! Pass me some!" Harry said holding out his hands. Ron looked amused and tossed some at Harry, who used his snitch catching skills to catch the bacon. "Fanks'." Harry said as he chewed.

"Okay, first question harry. Where were you? Second, where in the hell did you get those clothes? And third, you going to keep that look up?" Hermione asked with a pink face. The adults looked at Harry everyone gasped. Now that Harry was clean and there were bright lights on him, the group saw Harry. The fedora was black with a green and silver striped band, his glasses were squared and thicker but looked really good. (Hipster glasses so sue me!)) His suit jacket was black and the sleeves stopped at his elbows , his white collar shirt paired with a black vest with his school tie, then his black skinny jeans with the red converse and multicolored belt. He looked amazing to them all and the way his hair stuck up in all directions gave him a fun loving and wild look.

"Well, I will answer all questions and give you the thrilling tail of my abandonment but first I will eat. Please and thank you." Harry smiled and plopped down in between two empty chairs. The twins immediatly filled the places. They had made a promise keep others away until Harry wanted to tell his story. So two hours later after hearing all about the Order, its goals and what had been going on before Harry had been kicked out of his familys home, everyone now sat in the living room. Harry sat on the floor in the middle, he always felt more comfortable on the floor. Sitting on the furniture made him uncomforatable, when he sat on Sirius's chairs he expected to be shouted at. So Harry opted for just sitting in front of the warm fire. Everyone was around him, like children at the library listening to a storyteller.

"Well I guess I'll start from the begining. I was sitting in the garden and listening to the news from under the windowsill. Aunt Petunia had told me to work on the garden and such and that I was not to come back inside until she said I could. So the muggle news had nothing and I was just thinking, 'My, wonder where all my friends are and what they're doing" and ' Wonder what's going on with the wizarding world, sure would be nice if some people would write me." Harry fixed his friends and Remus with firm glares. They had the decency to look ashamed. Harry countiued, "So then when she finally let me in, she said that was to go up to my room without anything substatial to eat. 'Shocker' was all I could think. I slipped up a little and said, 'What else is new?" and as I went up the first steps Vernon threw a pan at my head. Then they started going off about 'letting me eat from their table' and I told him, 'what food? All I get are table scraps and that's if you feed me at all!' then it turned into an all-out shouting match. They started in on Sirius, then Remus, then everyone else I love. I told them all to shut up but then again, like that would ever work. I might've turned a vase of Petunia's into ashes, okay two vases but they were truly hideous anyways." Harry snorted at his own joke. The twins had to look away to hide their amusement.

"So there I was, on the street with one serious headache, not a cent in my pockets, and my trunk. Thankfully I'd sent Hedwig with your Ron otherwise I fear Vernon might've burnt her to a crisp like he always tried to do. So then I decided 'what the hell, let's go into London.' and I was walking when it donned on me. I'd just accidental magic twice in one night. I knew I should've had the misistry all over my me by the time I got to the alley but nobody came. So then I started thinking, what was I going to do now? I was just thinking what is it was I was going to do when I felt something. I looked behind me and saw this really sparkly thread of golden light and then I listened really hard. I heard music and what I am sure was the thrum of magic. I felt it and then I decided from the kind of music that was playing that I needed a chage of attire. So I put on my school uniform, some jeans Dean gave me and then this couple came into the alley. I hid of course and in their flurry to get down to buisness they both dropped some useful items." Harry had a smirk on his face. Everyone in the room cringed, Harry Potter didn't smirk! Yet there he was, wearing a satisfied smirk with a gleam in his green eyes. "The guy dropped this lovely fedora, and this rather nice suit jacket and tnat girl dropped this colorful belt. I thought, 'Finders keepers.' Something I'd learned from my cousin Dudley, stupid fat oaf. " Harry got a dark look whenever he menioned a Durseley name.

"So then I was looking for some shoes when I spotted some hangning on a wire tower and then I was thinking, "Now how am I going to get up there?' and then it donned on me. I'd gotten on high places loads of times, so I climbed up those little metal thingies sticks out like a ladder aannnndd bam! I had myself some pretty red converse!" Harry looked down at his shoes with a proud gleam in his eyes. "So now that I looked pretty cool, I wanted them to fit me better. I was thinking about it a lot apparently because everything felt snug and fit. So I followed the thread and it was a whole new world! There were 10 year olds! And I swear I saw a vampire! His name was Vlad I think, pretty cool guy now that I think about it." and Harry told them every detail from Liz to the dementor attack and his patronus. By the end of the tale Harry was yawning, having worn himself out. Remus looked at the clock, holy hell the storyt had taken Harry three hours to tell! Harry put his head on his knee's and closed his eyes.

It took the rooom a whole three minutes to let the information sink in. Harry had done more magic without his wand or thinking than any of the normal 15 year olds they knew! The effect of the information took hold and the twins saw that Harry's peace was about to be seriously compromised. Sirius erupted with 'what if those people had poisined his drink?! How could he just keep doing magic illegally?!" and Molly was all over him about taking the discarded clothing. Harry shrunk back and was met will cold stone. The twins dived in front of him.

"BE QUIET."

"AND"

"LEAVE HIM."

"ALONE." They finished together with their own glares. Fred looked down to see Harry wrap his arms around his leg. Fred smiled down at him and bent down. "How's about a game of exploding snap eh' Harry?" He asked. Harry's face split into a large grin.

"Okay, but you'll have to carry me." Harry said with a cheeky grin.

George snorted and made the silent crowd part as Fred piggy-back lifted Harry. Who erupted into giggles. Remus couldn't help but grin at Harry's giggling. He could smell Fred's feelings for Harry. Albus stepped forward and started to follow them to give Harry a good speech about responsibility. But Hermione, Ron and Ginny all stood in front of the stairs. They gave him a firm look and bounded up the stairs after the twins and Harry. Upstairs the teens were all playing some kind of game. They spoke of everything under the sun and Harry was in a great mood. Eventully it was lunch time. Molly called them from the stairs and the teens came bounding downstairs. All except Harry who'd fallen asleep on Fred as he played Ron in chess.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be down there soon enough." Fred said to George who just winked at him.

"Uh-huh, just don't stare at him too long brother." George said with a smirk.

"Shut it Forge." Fred said as he picked up harry who looped his arms around Fred's neck. Harry smiled in his sleep and snuggled into Fred's shoulder.

"Okay Gred, but I don't you'll be able to get out of that grip." He smirked as Fred tried to release Harry and the latter whined. Fred sighed in frustration and tried again. This time Harry mumbled, "Nuuuoooo..." and Fred sighed in defeat. George snorted with laughter as he left the room. Fred stuck out his tongue, a promise of revenge later. He crawled into the bed next to Harry and lied down. Within seconds he felt himself drift off to sleep and somewhere while he was sleeping someone wrapped something warm around him. He'd wanted to open his eyes but he hadn't wanted to awake.

~~~~Downstairs

"George? Where's Harry and Fred?" Molly asked him a he entered the room.

"Nice to see you too mum." George jested.

She rolled her eyes, "Just answer the question."

"They're sleeping." He said simply, then smirked when the words settled in. Molly was first up the stairs ready to break up any kind of session.

The door burst open and Molly stood there looking flustered. Harry was brushing his hair and Fred came out of the bathroom.

"Can I help you ?" Harry asked innocently.

"Yeah mum, said we'd been down in a few minutes. Truth be told he'd planned on taking a nap with Harry but then he heard the pounding of feet up creaky stairs and he'd practically thrown harry off him. He had look as innocent as possible if he even HOPED of succeeding.

"Oh nothing dears, I was just making sure you both heard me earlier. Now come and let's have lunch." She said with a red face.

"We're coming mum, keep your hair on." Fred said with a smile.

"Hair on? Does that mean-" Harry started to ask but Fred covered his mouth and pulled him out of the room. Fred yelped when he felt a wet tongue lick his palm. Harry smirked as his mouth was uncovered. "You had it coming." Fred began ticking Harry who yelped and giggled as he tried to escape.

Together Harry and Fred and one red-faced headed down to the kitchen for a must deserved lunch among loving family and friends.

Did I do better this time? -sheepish smile-

I do hope I did. I think it's longer than the first one.


End file.
